The Big Four - Part 2
by A. L. Sokatoha
Summary: Suite de The Big Four. Hiccup a passé les quatre premiers mois de l'année scolaires à se faire des amis et à se découvrir un petit copain merveilleux. Mais comment va-t-il passer les six mois restant? Quand Jack se met à ne plus lui donner de nouvelles, Hiccup s'inquiète. Mais il est loin de se douter que ce n'est que le début...
1. Prologue

_Me voici me revoilà, avec la suite de The Big Four ! Vous avez été nombreux à me la demander, alors la voici. _

_J'aurais normalement dû vous la mettre plutôt mais,en la recopiant, j'ai changé deux trois trucs qui n'allait pas selon moi. Enfin je pensais que ça faisait deux trois trucs. Mais ça en faisaient tellement que j'ai finalement du changer le cours de mon histoire. Et j'ai eut un gros passage à vide ces derniers mois, et je suis rester bloqué un moment. Mais j'ai vu Dragon 2 il n'y a pas longtemps (oui, je sais qu'il n'est pas encore sortit en France, mais eh, faut avoir de la ressource, les amis!) et ça a permit de me débloqué. Il faut savoir que je suis rester jusqu'à 5h ce matin pour la finir (j'ai finis le dernier chapitre ce matin) alors s'il y a deux trois fautes ne m'en voulez pas (j'ai essayé de guérir mes fautes d'orthographe, sans succès, on cherche toujours un traitement)._

_Enfin bref. Cette histoire a un totale de huit chapitre + un prologue que voici. Amusez vous bien !_

**The Big Four – Part II**

**Prologue** :

Dans la chaleur de son lit aux couettes tirées, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock, troisième du nom, dormait comme un bien-heureux et le souffle chaud contre sa joue ne faisait qu'accentuer son sentiment de bien-être. Une main caressait son ventre avec amour et le brun se cala plus confortablement contre le deuxième corps chaud présent. Mais une touffe de poil se frottait contre son nez, en le forçant à revenir vers le pays des réveillés.

-Pas maintenant, Krokmou.. gémit Hiccup dans l'espoir de pouvoir continuer sa nuit.

Ne cédant pas, le chat monta sur la montagne que représentait son corps sous les couettes et commença à y faire ses griffes.

Hiccup se retourna vers l'autre source chaude du lit et se colla contre lui, le nez dans le cou pâle de l'autre garçon. Krokmou qui n'appréciait pas d'être ignoré de la sorte, descendit vers son visage et le poussa du museau.

-Laisses moi dormir...

Krokmou se mit à lui mordiller le nez et Hiccup grogna.

-Je crois qu'il voudrait que tu te lèves.

Hiccup soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda son petit ami qui le regardait avec sourire.

-Bien dormis ?

-Toujours. Mais le réveil pêche.

Hiccup se redressa et s'étira. Il s'assit au bord du lit et Krokmou vint se mettre sur ses jambes et frottait son corps contre le ventre de son maître dans l'espoir de recevoir des caresses. Jack se redressa aussi et entoura Hiccup en mettant ses jambes de chaque côté de sa taille et ses mains autour de son torse. Depuis quelques semaines, depuis le soir où ils s'étaient embrassé la première fois, Jack venait souvent passer la nuit chez Hiccup. Comme lui avait dit Stoïk au départ, il utilisait l'échelle pour venir jusque dans sa chambre (jusqu'au moment où Stoïk, avait finit par lui faire une clé). Et généralement, le week-end, quand il ne sortait pas avec Bunny et les autres, il le passait chez son petit ami.

Jack l'enlaça et lui embrassa la joue amoureusement. Hiccup s'appuya contre lui et soupira d'aise.

-J'aimerai rester comme ça toute ma vie.

-Moi aussi, murmura Jack dans son oreille.

Il l'embrassa et Krokmou les poussa du museau l'air de dire 'Je suis là, moi aussi, ne m'oubliez pas !'. Soupirant, Hiccup relâcha Jack et se leva du lit. Tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, il pestait contre l'animal.

-Je te revaudrais ça, chat ingrat.

Jack le suivit en remettant un T-Shirt (si Hiccup se baladait en caleçon devant Stoïk, Jack n'allait certainement pas faire la même chose). Ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussé et saluèrent l'adulte qui était déjà attablé.

-Salut Papa.

-Bonjour monsieur Haddock.

-Les jeunes.

Hiccup remplissait la gamelle du chat tandis que Jack préparait leurs petits-déjeuners. Stoick devait partir rejoindre son frère, et Hiccup et Jack profitait du week-end pour passer du temps ensemble. La semaine, Hiccup insistait pour que l'argenté passe du temps avec ses amis, qui avaient mis peu de temps à devenir les siens.

-Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Si on allait faire un tour ?

.

Ils se promenèrent en ville, et même si les magasins étaient fermés, ils appréciaient simplement de marcher en se tenant la main. Il se mit à neiger légèrement et ils entamèrent une bataille qui finit par la victoire de Jack qui avait traîtreusement fais tomber Hiccup et s'était mit au dessus de lui. Il avait embrassé son petit ami pour se faire pardonner, ce qu'Hiccup s'était empressé de lui accorder. Ils avaient reprit leur ballade et leur pas les avaient conduis chez Jack. Ils étaient rentrés pour se mettre au chaud, Hiccup alluma un feu dans l'immense cheminé alors que Jack leur prépara deux chocolats chauds.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Jack, occupé, lui demanda d'ouvrir et Hiccup y alla. Une femme brune, à l'allure sévère était sur le pas de la porte. Son air peu commode se renfrogna lorsqu'elle le vit :

-Bonjour, dit poliment Hiccup.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda-t-elle sèchement.

-Je... Je n'habite pas ici. Je suis juste...

-Maman ?

Jack était venu voir ce qu'il se passait. Depuis la cuisine, il avait entendu l'entretiens et n'était pas sur de ce qu'il avait entendu, mais visiblement, il ne s'était pas trompé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je souhaiterais te parler en privé. Peux-tu dire au revoir à ton ami ?

Jack parut gêné.

-Euh, oui, bien sûr...

Il fit entrer sa mère et Hiccup, compréhensif, pris son manteau puis sortit. Jack le rejoint en fermant la porte derrière lui.

-Désolé pour... Ça... Ça n'était pas vraiment prévu.

-Laisses tomber, je comprends, dit Hiccup en souriant. Profites de ta mère, tu ne la voit pas souvent. Tu m'envoies un message quand tu as finis, d'accord ?

Jack hocha la tête avec sourire. Hiccup s'approcha pour l'embrasser mais l'argenté s'écarta, le rouge aux joues. Il lui tendit la main.

-Ma mère... Je ne veux pas qu'elle... Enfin, tu vois...

Hiccup, bien qu'il sentait un point s'installer sur son cœur, se força à sourire de manière compréhensive. Il lui rendit sa poignée de main et partit.

.

Toute la journée, il attendit un message de Jack, en vain. Vers le début de la soirée, il était tellement nerveux que Stoick se demandait s'il allait court-circuiter s'il buvait de l'eau. Mais au lieu d'asperger son fils pour vérifier sa théorie, il soupira pour la énième fois.

-Hiccup, calmes toi.

-Mais pourquoi il ne m'a pas encore envoyé de message ?

-Hiccup...

-Il a forcément trouvé le temps de m'envoyer un message dans la journée !

Finalement, Stoick le menaça de lui confisquer son téléphone à tout jamais si Hiccup se plaignait encore une fois, et Hiccup alla se coucher sans manger, le ventre noué. Il ne dormit pas de la nuit, la passant à se retourner dans son lit, en cogitant. Pourquoi est-ce que Jack ne lui avait pas encore envoyé de message ? Sa mère était là, il comprenait, mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas réussit à s'éclipser une seconde pour lui envoyer un message ? Il ne voulait pas que ça mère le sache, il comprenait, mais il aurait pu le prévenir de ce qu'il se passait. Jack lui avait expliqué que ses parents ne souhaitaient pas revenir dans cette partie du pays à cause de ce qui était arrivé à leur fille, mais Hiccup n'imaginait pas que dès qu'ils arriveraient, Jack oublierait son existence.

Enfin, il pourrait toujours lui en parler le lendemain, au lycée.

* * *

Quand il arriva devant Merida et Raiponce, des cernes sous les yeux, il inquiéta ses deux amies.

-Ça va Hic ?

-Pas vraiment, j'ai pas assez dormis.

Merida se retint de ricaner.

-Jack a passé la nuit avec toi ?

-Non. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait.

Raiponce fronça les sourcil.

-Vous vous êtes disputés?

-Qui s'est disputés?

Bunny, accompagné de Tooth, les avait rejoint.

-Tu t'es disputé avec Jack ?

-Non, soupira Hiccup. Pour que je me dispute avec lui, j'aurais dû le voir. Mais sa mère est arrivée et j'ai du partir...

Bunny sourit gentiment.

-Cherches pas, ça vient de la. Ses parents sont super stricts, surtout depuis Emma. Ils n'apprécient pas trop que Jack ai des amis en dehors de leur maison.

-Elle est aussi désagréable avec toi ?

-Moi non, parce qu'elle me connaît depuis toujours. Mais North, par exemple, la seule fois où il est venu chez Jack du temps où il y avait ses parents, un peu avant qu'ils ne partent, sa mère ne l'a pas regardé une seule fois et à demandé à Jack de ne plus approcher North, devant le concerné, parce qu'elle ne lui faisait pas confiance.

-Et moi qui pensais avoir une mère surprotectrice, commenta Raiponce.

-T'inquiètes, repris Bunny, attends qu'elle parte, et parles-en avec lui. Tu t'inquiètes pour rien.

-Ouais... répondit Hiccup, pas complètement convaincu.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que Jack n'était toujours pas arrivé.

.

Lorsque le professeur fit l'appel, il sauta le nom de Jack et Hiccup se dit que quelque chose clochait. La boule au ventre qu'il avait depuis la veille s'accentua et il jeta un regard à Bunny qui fronça les sourcil.

-Vous avez oublié Jack, monsieur. Il est pas là.

-Oui, j'ai été prévenu, répondit l'enseignant sur un ton neutre.

-Il est malade ? demanda Rustik.

-Hein ? Ah, non. On a rayé son nom de la liste des élèves.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Tooth. Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

Le prof regarda ses élèves, étonné.

-Je pensais qu'il vous l'aurait dit, pourtant. Jack a déménagé.

Hiccup sentit son univers se détruire.

_La suite la semaine prochaine!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_Brume d'étoile : __Malheureusement, tu ne sauras pas pourquoi Jack a déménagé avant le prochain chapitre... Mais bon, parce que c'est toi, je t'enverrai l'histoire en entier quand j'aurais finis de la corriger._

_Audrey : __Ravi que la première partie t'es plu, mais celle là est moins... Chaleureuse, on va dire. Enfin tu verras. Mais si tu aimes ma façon d'écrire, tu aimeras certainement elle aussi, même si elle n'a pas le dénouement auquel tu t'attends._

_Alamane-chan : __Une, je précise. C'est une génie. Et mademoiselle, pas madame, j'y tiens beaucoup. Et je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas faire plus. Je peux essayer de caler un autre chapitre, si je suis inspiré, mais pas plus. Mais t'inquiète pas, il y aura une suite._

_Jiramo : __Alors j'espère que celle-là te plaira aussi.^^_

_C'est à croire que tout le monde me déteste pour avoir finis mon chapitre comme ça. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, mes poussins, ce n'est que le début. La dernière fois, ils ont mis 21 chapitres avant de s'embrasser. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut vous faire croire qu'ils vont mettre moins de temps, cette fois ? Je suis navrée de vous apprendre que mon sadisme n'est toujours pas soigné... Désolé..._

_(Je dit que je suis désolé mais en faite, je rigole tellement bizarrement que ma coloc commence à s'inquiéter sérieusement...)_

_Amusez vous bien ! (et n'oubliez pas les mouchoirs) et je vais essayer de ne pas aller buter les débiles à côté de chez moi qui visiblement regarde le foot et en font profiter tout le monde._

**Chapitre 1**

Dès qu'Hiccup apprit la nouvelle, une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans sa tête. _Non, ce n'est pas possible. Il a pas pu faire ça. Il a pas pu partir sans rien dire_.

Dès que la cloche sonna, Hiccup sortit du lycée. Il se fichait de manquer les autres cours de la journée et alla directement chez Jack. Il alla frapper à la porte de la maison, sans réponse. Il regarda à travers les carreaux, sans y voir de signe de vie. Il l'appela, cria son prénom, sans réponse. Il tomba à genoux dans la neige, et resta figé, comme si c'était un mauvais rêve. Il espérait tellement que c'était une mauvaise blague. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Une très mauvaise blague ou un terrible cauchemar. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une paire de grandes mains le saisit par les épaules et le souleva qu'il réagit. Les larmes embuaient sa vue mais il reconnu sans mal la barbe rousse imposante de son père.

-Papa ?

-Viens, on va rentrer.

-Il... Il est parti...

-Je sais, Hiccup, je sais.

Il le ramena chez eux, et Hiccup se rendit compte qu'il avait froid. Stoick alluma un feu dans la cheminée et emmitoufla son fils dans une couverture.

-Réchauffes-toi Tu es dehors depuis longtemps ?

-Je... Je sais pas...

Stoick n'insista pas. Il appela son chef pour prendre le reste de sa journée.

On l'avait appelé le matin même à son travail. Quand le directeur du lycée s'était présenté, il avait commencé à craindre pour Hiccup. On lui avait dit qu'il avait disparu et Stoick se doutait que Jack et lui avaient décidé de faire le mur pour passer une journée de plus, juste tous les deux, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas pu le faire la veille. Il comprenait son fils, (oh, combien de fois il avait fait ça dans sa jeunesse). Mais quand le directeur lui avait dit que Jack avait déménagé, il se doutait qu'Hiccup aurait foncé chez lui pour vérifier. Et ça n'avait pas loupé. Il avait senti son cœur se serrer en voyant son fils, affalé dans la neige, totalement éteint.

Lorsqu'il raccrocha, après s'être engueulé avec son chef, il soupira.

-Tu as essayé de lui envoyer un message ?

-Oui, ça ne marche pas. Ils disent que son numéro n'est plus attribué.

-Tu ne sais pas où habitent ses parents?

-Non. Ils habitent à l'autre bout du pays. C'est tout ce que je sais. Il en parle pas souvent.

-On va chercher sur internet pour voir si on ne trouve pas une adresse.

Mais malgré des recherches approfondies, le seul Frost qui répondait au téléphone leur dit qu'il ne connaissait pas de Jack et qu'ils étaient priés de ne plus jamais appeler.

Jack semblait avoir complètement disparu.

.

Quand il revint le lendemain au lycée, malgré la demande de son père à rester à la maison, Hiccup n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Ses cernes soulevèrent de nombreuses questions et lorsqu'il revint vers Merida et Raiponce, elles furent choquées de la tête qu'il abordait.

-Tu n'as pas de nouvelles ?

-Non... Son numéro ne marche plus et ses parents ne sont pas dans l'annuaire.

-Et il t'avait rien dit ?

Hiccup secoua la tête.

Bien évidement qu'il n'était pas au courant. Sinon, il ne l'aurait certainement pas laissé partir. Il aurait trouvé un moyen de rester avec lui, quitte à partir avec lui. Mais pourquoi Jack était parti ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal pour qu'il disparaisse sans le prévenir? Si seulement il pouvait le revoir...

North et Bunny les rejoinrent un peu plus tard.

-Toujours pas de nouvelles ?

Hiccup secoua la tête en soupirant. Il sentit une main lui attraper le bras. C'était Bunny.

-Aller viens. North, dit à la prof qu'on aura un peu de retard, s'il te plaît.

North sembla gêné.

-Tu es sûr que... Enfin...

-S'il te plaît, insista Bunny.

Il l'éloigna des autres et l'emmena dans un coin sombre où personne ne les verrait et le prit contre lui. Hiccup ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait et voulu le repousser. Il n'avait rien contre Bunny, il l'aimait bien, mais il y avait toujours eut une sorte de gêne entre eux, probablement dû au fait qu'avant que Jack ne sorte avec lui, il participait avec enthousiasme aux séances de ridicules que lui faisait subir Rustik et les jumeaux.

Mais Bunny lui dit avec une douceur qu'Hiccup ne lui connaissait pas :

-Vas-y, maintenant. Personne ne te regardes.

Et soudain quelque chose se brisa en le plus petit. Hiccup se mis à pleurer, à relâcher toute la tension qu'il avait depuis la veille. Depuis qu'il était arrivé devant cette bâtisse vide. Depuis que son amour l'avait abandonné.

Et Bunny le soutint du mieux qu'il put.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Durant le mois qui suivit, Hiccup vivait comme dans un songe. Il était tout le temps ailleurs, pensant à Jack et aux raisons de son départ. Pourquoi avait-il dû l'abandonner sans lui parler ? Pourquoi était-il parti sans lui dire un mot ? Le brun aurait compris, il aurait tout compris, tout accepté même si ça avait dû lui briser le cœur, il aurait au moins eut une explication. Mais être resté sans réponse, sans savoir s'il avait fait quelque chose de tellement mal pour que Jack ne prenne même pas la peine de prévenir de son départ, ça le brisait jours après jours. Ses notes dégringolèrent vertigineusement et on le menaça de redoublement plusieurs fois. Il ne mangeait que très peu, surtout parce que son père insistait pour qu'il mange et il avait perdu plusieurs kilos. Son teint blanchissait à vue d'oeil, le sourire qui avait finit par se dévoiler au contact de l'argenté avait finit par s'enterrer sous une expression de douleur et de tristesse perpétuelle et ne sortait qu'aux prix d'efforts particulièrement longs de la part de ses amis qui faisaient leur possible pour lui remonter le moral. Stoick était très inquiet et l'avait amené voir un médecin. Le médecin l'avait conseillé de voir un psychologue et le psychologue lui avait conseillé de voir un médecin. L'adulte avait mal de voir son fils ainsi, dépérissant à vue d'oeil sans pourvoir y faire quelque chose. Le seul individu qui réussissait à le réconforté un minimum était Krokmou. Combien de fois Hiccup s'était endormis le nez dans le pelage de son chat, l'inondant de larmes...

Il passa un mois ainsi, dans une espèce de bulle dont lui seul avait l'accès. À ne penser qu'à ça. Tout le temps. Merida, Raiponce, et l'ancienne bande de Jack essayait vainement de lui redonner le sourire en le forçant à sortir, à faire des soirées que Bunny organisait, Flynn s'était même rapproché de lui et veillait sur lui comme il le faisait sur Raiponce pendant un temps.

Et un jour, ce fut la St-Valentin. Ne supportant pas de voir des couples heureux toute la journée, il sécha la journée entière, la passant à se morfondre dans son lit. Au moins, du fond de son lit, personne ne viendrait lui étaler son bonheur à la figure. Et ça avait marché. Jusqu'à dix heures du matin, quand Bunny était apparut dans sa chambre, avec la ferme intention de lui remuer les fesses. Au bout d'une longue demi-heure d'arguments, il réussit à obtenir du plus petit d'aller en ville, où ils avaient passés la journée. Une séance de cinéma, un tour en ville et un McDo plus tard ; ils se promenaient dans la ville et ils avaient finis par arriver à l'ancienne maison des Frost.

Avec un pincement au cœur, Hiccup avait regardé la bâtisse avec tristesse. Il y avait passé plusieurs week-end avec son petit ami et voir cette belle maison, détentrice de tellement de bons souvenirs, aussi vide que si elle avait été abandonnée pendant un siècle, ça lui brisait le cœur.

En le voyant la fixer d'un air incertain, Bunny demanda :

-Tu veux qu'on entre ?

Hiccup déglutit en se retenait de trembler.

Voulait-il réellement rentrer dans la maison, sachant qu'elle serait vide et qu'elle ternirait tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de ses week-end avec Jack ? Mais il avait tellement envi d'y rentrer, juste une fois. Voir s'il restait une trace de son amant, un indice qui expliquerait qu'il soit parti sans laisser de nouvelles...

-Tu as les clés ?

-Jack m'en a fait un double, une fois. L'en avait marre de perdre ses clés, et comme je le raccompagnais souvent, je lui ouvrais.

Bunny ouvrit la porte et y entra. Hiccup le suivit avec réticence et fut submergé d'émotion quand il revit l'intérieur. La plus part des meubles n'avaient pas bougés et la poussière qui les recouvrait en formant une couche épaisse contribuait à l'aspect morbide du lieu.

Alors qu'il observait les alentours avec mélancolie, Hiccup ne remarqua pas que Bunny avait sortit son téléphone.

_Objectif atteint. À toi._

Avec tristesse, Hiccup caressa le canapé. Il se souvenait de la soirée d'Halloween qu'ils avaient fait quelques mois auparavant.

_-J'ai l'air de quoi ? _

_-Euh... Tu veux une réponse honnête ?_

_-À la limite, je préférerais que tu mentes. _

_-Ça te va magnifiquement bien ! _

_-Merci._

_-Honnêtement, tu ressembles à... toi... à une époque différente._

_-Je crois que je préfère le mensonge._

_-Imagines que tu vis dans un village perdu... Et que vous êtes des vikings ! Vous chevauchez des dragons ! Et le tiens ce serait Krocmou ! _

_-Ça se tient._

_-Faut peut-être pas pousser... ._

_-Ton père serait le chef du village... Et il y aurait une île avec des Dragons... Qui vous attaquait ! Mais un jour tu trouve Krocmou, et vous deviendrait ami ! Et vous battriez le méchant dragon qui oppresserait les autre dragons et qui les forcerait à terroriser ton village ..._

Il soupira en repensant à la nuit qui avait suivit. Ils avaient dormis ensemble, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, et pour une fois, Hiccup s'était sentit à sa place.

Un bruit à l'étage le coupa dans ses souvenirs.

-C'était quoi ? Demanda-t-il à voix haute.

-Je sais pas, répondit Bunny, on devrait peut-être aller voir ?

Hiccup passa devant et monta l'escalier sans remarquer que Bunny ne le suivait pas. Il regardait Hiccup monter les marches avec un sourire, et lorsqu'il eut atteint le palier, il sortit de la maison.

Il n'avait plus grand chose à faire là, de toute façon.

étaient allés se promener au bords du lac à côté de la maison de l'argenté. Ils avaient pic-niqué au bord de l'eau et avaient passés la journée à discuter et à s'embrasser. Et, durant un de leur énième baisers, Jack avait pris une photo discrètement avec son téléphone. Il l'avait développé et l'avait encadrer. Et tous les soirs où Hiccup n'était pas avec lui, il savait qu'il la regardait.

-Ce sont les seules choses que j'ai pu prendre.

Hiccup se figea. Cette voix. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas après presque un mois.

Il se retourna.

Face à lui, Jack se tenait là, derrière la porte. Il avait l'air sombre et nerveux.

-Je sais que tu me déteste, et que tu voudra certainement m'en mettre une, mais laisses moi t'expliquer.

Mais pour l'instant, Hiccup n'en n'avait rien à faire des explications. Il se jeta sur son ancien petit ami et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

Et pendant l'heure qui suivit, Hiccup se fichait pas mal du pourquoi du comment. Ce qu'il savait, c'est que son amour était revenu, et qu'il ne le laisserait plus repartir comme ça.

* * *

_Je suis profondément désolé. Je pensais avoir finit de le corriger, mais visiblement non, du coup, je vous ai remis cette version au propre. (Bon il y a certainement des fautes, encore.. Que voulez vous, quand on est pas doué en orthographe...)_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Finalement, quand toute lumière avait disparut dehors, Hiccup se tourna vers Jack qui regardait le plafond. Ils étaient au sol, uniquement couverts de leurs manteaux, le reste de leur vêtements faisant office de matelas.

-Tu veux bien m'expliquer, maintenant ?

Jack soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Toujours sans le regarder, il commença son récit.

-Après que tu sois partis, ma mère m'a demandé qui tu étais. Je lui ai dit que t'étais juste un copain, j'ai pas voulu rentrer dans les détails. Elle m'a ensuite demandé si j'avais quelqu'un. Elle a pas attendu que je réponde pour enchaîner...

_-C'est juste un pote, pourquoi ? Demanda Jack._

_-Et tu n'as personne dans ta vie ?_

_Jack ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais sa mère le coupa._

_-De toute façon peu importe. Les jeunes, de nos jours, ne restent pas ensemble très longtemps._

_Jack fronça les sourcils._

_-Où veut tu en venir ?_

_-J'ai divorcé, avec ton père._

_-Quoi ?! Et vous n'auriez pas pu me prévenir avant ?!_

_-Ça c'est fait assez rapidement. Et de toute manière, c'est de sa faute. C'est lui qui as commencé à fréquenter d'autres femmes..._

_Il se passa la main dans les cheveux._

_-C'est une blague ? Une grosse blague absolument pas drôle ?_

_-Ça n'a rien d'une blague, Jackson. Ça a été prononcé hier, dans l'après midi._

_-Sans blague, vous n'auriez pas pu me prévenir avant ? Un divorce, ça ne ce fait pas dans la seconde, ça vous aurait tué de me téléphoner ?_

_-Bref, coupa sa mère. C'est fait, maintenant. Inutile de revenir là dessus._

_-Mais c'est quoi le rapport avec le fait que j'ai quelqu'un ou pas ?_

_Sa mère grimaça, et Jack su immédiatement qu'il allait regretter la réponse._

_-Ton père a décidé d'être un salopard jusqu'au bout, et à gardé tous les fonds de sa société pour lui. Il m'a gelé mes comptes, et je ne me retrouve sans rien._

_-Et moi dans tout ça ?_

_-Toi, tu viens avec moi._

_-Et j'ai pas le droit de donner mon avis ?_

_-Tu n'avais qu'a être la._

_-Vous n'aviez qu'a pas déménager à l'autre bout du pays._

_-Jackson, arrêtes ça immédiatement. C'est toi qui a voulu rester là !_

_-Évidement, j'y ai tous mes copains !_

_-Alors ne te plains pas ! Je disais donc, ton père m'a tout pris, et en plus de ça, je me retrouve avec toi sur les bras._

_-Dis le tout de suite si je t'emmerde._

_-Jackson, arrêtes._

_-Alors arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça !_

_-C'est ton prénom. Ce n'est pas parce que tu l'a diminué que..._

_-Bon, on peut parler d'autre chose ? Comme ce que j'ai avoir là dedans, par exemple. Parce que, personnellement, je suis bien, ici. Et j'ai pas l'intention que ça change._

_-Oui, mais une fois encore, on ne te demande pas ton avis. Ton père ne me paye pas de pension puisque tu es majeur, et je ne peux pas continuer de t'entretenir comme ça._

_Jack soupira._

_-Je peux travailler après les cours, si ça aide._

_Sa mère fit un signe négatif._

_-Tu n'as pas compris. Je ne peux pas t'entretenir ici mais tu vas revenir à la maison, et..._

_-Je suis déjà à la maison ! Et je n'irai nul part !_

_-De tout manière, c'est trop tard. Je t'ai fait changer ton nom. C'est officiel, tu es Jackson Overland, maintenant, comme moi. Et le camion de déménagement vient dans une demi heure._

_-Holà, quel camion ?_

_-Celui de Marc._

_-Et c'est qui, Marc ?_

_-Mon nouveau petit ami._

_Elle soupira._

_-Je t'explique. On va aller vivre avec lui, que tu le veuilles ou non. Il a une charmante nièce, qui est très jolie, et que tu..._

_-NON ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as en tête, mais il en est hors de question !_

_-Jackson, c'est décidé. Son frère a une société très fructueuse, si ce n'est plus que celle de ton père, et il veut bien m'en faire profiter à condition que tu..._

_-HORS DE QUESTION ! Je ne sortirais pas avec cette fille !_

_-Il est pas question de sortir avec elle, voyons !_

_-Et il est question de quoi, alors ?_

_-De mariage._

_-QUOI ?_

-QUOI ? Hurla Hiccup. Tu t'es marié avec elle ?

-Heureusement que non, elle n'était pas majeure. Mais ma mère s'en foutait. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne me verserait plus d'argent, et mon père non plus, puisqu'elle avait coupé tous les ponds entre lui et moi. Je me retrouvais donc sans argent, sans rien que la maison. Après un moment, j'ai finit par accepter.

Hiccup se redressa.

-Tu as fait QUOI ?

Jack soupira.

-C'est pas ce que tu crois. Katherine était censée être majeure dans deux mois. Alors je pensais que ça me laisserait le temps de trouver un boulot, et de mettre un peu d'argent de côté pour partir. Mais j'ai pas réussit, ma mère m'a inscrit dans une école ultra coté, avec uniforme, ect. Tous les gamins là bas ont un compte en banque qui dépasse celui de tous les habitants de Kingston réunis. C'est plein de fils à papa et de gosses de riche. J'étais surveillé tous le temps, j'ai jamais pu sortir sans me faire attraper, et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayer. Finalement, le week-end dernier, j'ai finit par trouver un moyen. J'ai trouver le numéro de Bunny sur internet et je l'ai appelé. Je lui ai expliquer ce qui m'était arrivé et il m'a attendu à la sortie des cours. Dès que j'ai passé le portail, j'ai foncé vers sa voiture et il m'a ramener ici.

-Pourquoi tu ne ne m'as pas prévenu ? Pourquoi c'est lui que tu as appelé et pas moi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as même jamais appeler ?

Jack soupira et se leva.

-Ma mère a fais suspendre ma ligne dès qu'on est arrivé là bas. Elle voulait que je me fasse de ''nouveaux camarades'' dans son école de merde. Et mon téléphone, et bien...

Il se rhabilla et Hiccup, qui ne comprenait pas grand chose, fit de même. Il le suivit au salon ou Jack s'assit au bord du tas de cendre de la cheminer. Il y plongea la main et y farfouilla quelque seconde. Il en sortir une chose noircit, informe, qu'il tendit à Hiccup.

-Le voilà.

Hiccup l'attrapa.

-C'est... C'est ton téléphone ?

-Ma mère me la demandé, et je ne me suis pas méfié, je lui ai donné. Elle l'a balancé dans les flammes. J'ai pas pu récupérer ton numéro, et je ne le connaissais pas. Et quand j'ai pu téléphoner chez toi, et bien...

Il soupira et détourna le regard.

-J'ai pas osé, finit-il. J'ai pensé que tu me détesterais, alors j'ai pas osé, et j'ai appeler Bunny.

-Qui t'a ramené ici, et qui m'a piégé pour que je te vois.

Jack soupira.

-Je sais que tu dois me détester, mais je te jure que j'ai jamais voulu ça. Elle a rien voulu entendre. Et même quand je lui ai dit pour nous, elle a répondu que ça me passerai.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et Hiccup s'assit à côté de lui.

Il connaissait bien son amant, et savait ce qui le tracassait à ce moment là. Et il savait exactement quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral.

-Tu sais quel jour on est ?

Jack releva les yeux vers lui.

-C'est pas ton anniversaire, si ? Pitié dis moi que c'est pas ton anniversaire. J'ai déjà oublié celui de Bunny, l'autre fois, alors...

Hiccup sourit.

-Non, ce n'est pas mon anniversaire. Et je suis ravi de savoir que tu ne le connaît pas. Bref, ajouta t-il en voyant Jack ouvrir la bouche. Aujourd'hui, on est la Saint Valentin. Et tu crois vraiment que je la passerais dans cette maison tellement poussiéreuse qu'elle tuerait un asthmatique, avec toi, si je ne t'aimais plus ?

Jack entrouvrit la bouche, légèrement stupéfait.

-Tu veux dire...

-Je t'aime, espèce de crétin, dit Hiccup avant de l'embrasser. Et ce n'est pas parce que tu disparaîs pendant un mois que ça va changer, okay ?

Trop heureux, Jack l'embrassa en le serrant contre lui et Hiccup sourit sous le baiser.

-Tu vas repartir? Demanda Hiccup, alors qu'ils étaient de retour dans la chambre de Jack, de nouveau nus sous la couverture de leurs manteaux.

Jack le regarda intensément avant de répondre.

-Je vais rester chez Bunny pendant quelque temps. Jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Quand j'aurais mon bac, je trouverai un taff, et je commencerais à les rembourser. Mais jamais plus je ne remettrait les pieds chez ma mère.

Hiccup reposa sa tête sur son torse.

-Tu penses que tu pourra me rendre visite, même si tu es chez Bunny ?

Jack sourit et glissa sa main dans les cheveux bruns.

-Ses parents sont d'accord pour que je passe le week-end chez toi, si ton père et d'accord.

Hiccup sourit, heureux. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus qu'à convaincre son père que son petit ami ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Et ça, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

_Et voici le chapitre 3! Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait plaisir de vois que vous aimez ce que j'écris. M'enfin... M'est avis que vous m'aimerez moins quand vous lirez la suite... D'ailleurs pour ceux que ça intéresse, la fin de l'histoire est disponible sur mon site, dont l'adresse est affichée sur mon profil. Sinon, la suite vendredi prochain._


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Quand Hiccup rentra le lendemain matin, il était loin de se douter que son père serait déjà debout. Il ouvrit la porte et sans bruit, lui et Jack se faufilèrent dans la maison. Il n'alluma pas la lumière et se dirigea vers l'escalier sans bruit quand :

-Je croyais que tu avais un téléphone. Ça t'aurais tué d'appeler ?

Hiccup se figea en entendant la voix de son père. La lumière s'alluma et Stoick se tenait dans la cuisine, l'air furieux. Et ça ne s'améliora pas quand il vit Jack.

Hiccup réalisa que c'était la première fois dans toute sa vie qu'il avait fait le mur. Et que son père avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être en colère.

-Je vois ce qui t'a retenu. Encore une fois, tu as un téléphone. Il n'est pas interdit de s'en servir, quand tu comptes ne pas rentrer à la maison de la nuit.

-Papa... Je...

-Vas dans ta chambre. J'ai un mot à dire à Jack.

Hiccup savait qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à répondre alors il s'exécuta. Il lança un dernier regard à Jack et monta dans sa chambre.

Jack quand à lui, se retenait de s'enfuir en courant. Quand il osa regarder Stoick dans les yeux, il fut surpris, en le voyant le regarder aussi méchamment, de ne pas être encore enterrer au fond du jardin. Il le somma de le suivre à la cuisine et le fit asseoir en face de lui.

Alors qu'il pensait se faire insulter, Stoick dit quelque chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas.

-Tu connais le Teste Du Mot ?

-Euh... Non.

-C'est une croyance populaire en cours à l'age victorien qui disait que la vérité tenait en un mot alors que le mensonge en requièrait plusieurs.*

-D'accord...

-Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu as largué mon fils sans la moindre explication, lui brisant ainsi le cœur, le rendant à l'état de larve comateuse pendant un mois, et que tu t'es barré sans prévenir personne. Pourquoi tu réapparaît ici soudainement, comme une fleure et si tu compte repartir.

Quand il vit Jack ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, il ajouta :

-Et tous ça, en un seul mot. Et permets-moi d'ajouter que si tu te trompes je te briserai les os en autant de morceaux que tu lui as brisé son cœur, c'est clair ?

Jack prit le temps de réfléchir. Que pouvait-il répondre à ça ? C'était juste...

-Impossible.

-Pardon.

-Le mot que vous voulez que je vous dise. Impossible.

-Comment ça impossible ?

-C'est impossible de vous expliquer ça en un seul mot. Il est impossible de résumer en un seul mot que je n'ai jamais voulu laisser Hiccup. On m'a forcé à partir, et j'aurai infiniment préféré rester là, mais j'ai pas eu le choix. Ma mère a divorcé et s'est remis avec un gars qui vouait que j'épouse sa nièce. Elle m'a détruit mon téléphone, et je ne connaissais pas le numéro d'Hiccup. Elle m'a envoyé dans une école de gosses pourris gâté ou j'étais suivit comme Big Brother. J'ai mis un mois pour trouver une échappatoire. J'ai trouvé le numéro de Bunny, et je suis revenu.

-Et pourquoi pas celui d'Hiccup.

-J'ai... J'ai eu peur qu'il me déteste. Alors, j'ai appeler Bunny.

-Et tu comptes rester ?

-Ses parents veulent bien que je reste chez eux, le temps que je finisse mon année et que je trouve un boulot pour me prendre un appartement.

-Et ensuite ? Tu compte faire quoi ?

-Je n'ai pas suffisamment d'argent pour aller à la fac, alors je vais prendre un boulot.

-Et Hiccup, dans tout ça ?

-Et bien... S'il veut encore de moi, je... Je ferais tous pour me faire pardonner ça. Même si je dois y passer ma vie.

Stoick soupira et se frotta les yeux avec sa main

-Tu l'as fait énormément souffrir.

-Je sais. Et croyez moi, il n'y a rien que je regrette plus que ça.

-Je veux que tu t'en aille.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'Hiccup souffre de nouveau si tu dois t'en aller.

-Mais je ne comptes pas partir !

-Ah oui ?

La voix de Stoick prit une sonorité qui inquiéta Jack sérieusement.

-Peut tu me garantir que plus jamais tu repartiras loin d'Hiccup et que tu restera avec lui jusqu'à la fin ?

Jack blanchit. Il ne pouvait pas promettre ça. Personne ne le pouvait. Même s'il voulait rester avec jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas promettre qu'ils ne seraient jamais séparé. Sa mère pouvait très bien revenir et le kidnappé de nouveau. Ou même plus tard, qui sait s'ils ne seraient pas séparés de nouveau, à cause des études ou d'un travail ? Il y avait mille et une raison que ça arrive. Même si Jack aurait tout donné pour le garder près de lui, rien ne pouvait garantir que ce serait le cas.

-Je ne veux plus que tu continue de voir Hiccup, c'est claire ?

-Je...

-Je veux que tu sortes de cette maison.

Jack n'osa pas bouger. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-il rester et forcer Stoick a l'accepter ? Ou partir et revenir quand les choses seraient plus calme ?

Quand Stoick se leva, avec un air plaqué sur le visage tellement froid que Jack regretta presque d'être revenu, il opta pour la deuxième solution. IlL se leva et déclara.

-Je pars. Mais je ne le quitte pas.

Et avant de vérifier si Stoick allait vraiment le tuer, il sortit de la maison.

Dehors, il appela Bunny.

_-''Jack ?''_

-C'est moi...

_-''Tu sais quelle heure il est ?!''_

Tu pourrais venir me chercher ?

-_''Tu es où _?''

-Chez Hiccup.

_-''Vous vous êtes engueulé ?_''

-Son père va m'arracher la tête s'il me revoit encore une fois près de lui.

-''_Tu crois pas que t'exagères un peu ?_''

-Oh que non...

Au bout d'une demi heure, Bunny vint chercher Jack qui avait prit soin de s'éloigner de la maison. Il prit une douche chez les Bunnymund et se changea, prit son petit déjeuner et fila en cours avec son ami. Il salua Merida et Raiponce qui furent heureuse de le revoir, sa bande qui lui fit jurer de raconter son histoire autour d'un verre le soir même. Il fut tellement heureux de revenir chez lui, au près de ses amis, qu'il alla saluer Rustick, les jumeaux et Pitch eut même droit à un signe de tête.

-Je rêve ou tu viens de me dire bonjour ?

-Je reviens d'un bahut remplis de gosses insupportables. Toi et ta tête de psychopathe, à côté, vous êtes bien mignons.

-Merci...

Jack lui fit un grand sourire, ce qui effraya l'autre.

-Mais de rien, lui répondit l'argenté.

Hiccup arriva un quart d'heure après la sonnerie des cours avec un billet de retard et s'installa à côté de Jack. Son état d'énervement avancé surprit tout le monde.

-Ça va ? glissa Jack à voix basse.

-Je viens de m'engueuler avec mon père pendant près de deux heures, grogna Hiccup.

-Pourquoi ?

Le brun souffla.

-Il ne veut plus que je te vois.

Jack soupira.

-Je le comprends... Écoutes, ce qu'on a qu'à faire, si tu es d'accord...

-J'ai trouvé ce que j'allais faire, coupa Hiccup. Je lui ai dit d'aller se faire voir. Maintenant que tu es revenu, hors de question que je te laisses partir, c'est clair ?

Jack sourit faiblement, mais il fut attristé par la nouvelle. De ce qu'il savait, jamais Hiccup et Stoick ne s'étaient disputé. Et il ne voulait pas être la cause de tout ça.

-Essayes de le comprendre, pour lui...

-Je m'en fous, coupa une nouvelle fois Hiccup. Je ne veux plus être séparé de toi. Et je ne veux plus jamais lui parler.

Jack sourit tristement et attendit que le professeur tourne la tête vers le tableau pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

-T'es mignon quand t'es en colère.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'Hiccup rougisse. Jack ricana discrètement.

Durant leur dernier cours de la journée, qui s'avérait être un cours d'Histoire, Jack n'avait toujours pas trouver de solution pour qu'Hiccup arrête d'être en colère contre Stoick. Il avait demandé discrètement conseille à Bunny et North, en vain. Il souhaitait vraiment trouver une solution pour qu'Hiccup arrête de faire la tête à son père. Et si en prime, Stoick pouvait perdre son envi de le tuer, ça serait encore mieux.

Malheureusement, il ne le savait pas encore, mais ce problème n'en n'était plus un.

Environs vingt minutes avant la fin du cours, on vint frapper à la porte. Le professeur permis d'entrer et la Principal entra, le visage grave. Jack et Hiccup foncèrent les sourcils, inquiets. Hiccup sentit son estomac se nouer en voyant Gueulfor, son oncle, derrière la Principal. Il avait les yeux rouges et un air fatigué. Et Hiccup réalisa que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu comme ça, c'était quand sa mère...

Il se leva, renversant sa chaise, surprenant tout le monde.

-Non...

-Hiccup je suis désolé...


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

-Non, non, non, non, non, c'est pas...

-Hiccup, suis nous, s'il te plaît.

-Non, non, NON NON !

Hiccup se précipita vers son oncle.

-Dis moi que c'est pas vrai, c'est impossible !

La principale ferma la porte de la classe.

-Hiccup, soupira-t-elle d'une voix grave, il y a eut un accident.

-NON ! C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !

Il essaya de secouer les épaule de Gueulfor en vain.

-C'EST IMPOSSIBLE. OÙ EST-IL ?

Gueulfor passa une de ses larges mains sur la tête d'Hiccup et le pressa contre son torse. La voix brisée, il murmura :

-Il a prit la route, vers midi... Il a pas fait attention, une autre voiture passait, au croisement devant la l'épicerie, et ils ne se sont pas vus... Le temps que les secours arrivent... C'était trop tard.

Hiccup se mit à pleurer.

-C'est pas... C'est pas... C'est à cause de moi...

-Mais non, bien sûr que non...

-Si, on s'est disputé ce matin... Je lui ai dit que je le détestait... Il aurait jamais eu cet accident si je ne lui avais pas dit ça.

-Chut...

Gueulfor le serra contre lui. Il connaissait bien son neveu et son frère. Il savait qu'ils ne s'était jamais disputé, surtout pas après la mort de Valhalarama et qu'effectivement, Stoick aurait certainement été plus attentif à la route s'il n'était pas préoccupé par quelque chose comme ça. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas la faute d'Hiccup. C'était une mauvaise chose, qui était arrivée au mauvais moment. Une coïncidence bien macabre, mais une coïncidence quand même.

Il le ramena chez lui, quand Hiccup arrêta de pleurer, et l'aida à gérer les papiers administratifs. Les vacances de Février tombèrent quelque jours après et Hiccup en profita pour préparé l'enterrement avec l'aide de son oncle. Malgré les réticences de Gueulfor, il insista pour voir le corps. L'embaumeur avait fait un bon travail, si on prenait en compte l'état dans lequel était la voiture, Stoick semblait presque dormir. Gueulfor le laissa seul, et Hiccup se mit à pleurer devant sa dépouille. Il se mit à genoux devant le corps de son père et lui demanda pardon. Pardon pour lui avoir dit de telles horreur ce matin-là, pardon pour l'avoir inquiété tant de fois en ne répondant pas au téléphone. Pardon pour toutes les chose qu'il avait raté dans sa vie.

S'il avait été dans son état normal, il se serait dit que jamais son père n'avait considéré qu'il avait raté quoi que ce soit dans sa vie. Il n'avait que dix-neuf ans, il avait encore toute la vie devant lui. Mais il souffrait tellement. Il avait l'impression que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne ferait jamais rien qui puisse réparé ce qui s'était passé. Que tout ce qu'il ferait ne reviendrait jamais sur les paroles qu'il lui avait dit ce matin là...

Malheureusement, Jack eut la mauvaise idée de téléphoner au même moment. Hiccup fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom et décrocha.

-Quoi ?

-'_'Hiccup ?''_

-Quoi ?

-_''Je suis désolé... Je suis au courant, et...''_

-Laisses moi.

_-''Je... Quoi ?''_

-Si tu n'étais pas revenu, ça aurait était tellement plus simple ! Si tu étais juste partit pour de bon et que tu n'étais pas réapparut tout d'un coup, il n'aurai pas eut cet accident !

_-''Hiccup...''_

-Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! Sors de ma vie ! Je ne veux plus de toi ! Retournes avec ta mère et laisses moi !

Il raccrocha sans permettre à Jack de répondre. Il regarda le visage endormi de son père et demanda pardon une dernière fois.

L'enterrement ce fit dans la plus grande sobriété. Toute sa famille était réunie et tous le soutinrent. Ils vinrent le voir à tour de rôle pour lui présenter leur condoléances et des mots de réconfort. La cérémonie se poursuivit et on conduisit le cercueil au crématorium. Ayant des origines vikings, chaque Haddock demandait la crémation. Il n'y avait pas le bateau, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Exceptionnellement, Hiccup eut le droit de déclencher la procédure et observa le cercueil brûler au côté de Gueulfor. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment une masse comme son père pouvait loger dans quelque chose d'aussi petit. Quand il récupéra les cendres, l'effet lui sauta au visage.

Gueulfor le conduisit jusqu'à l'île de Berk, endroit d'où était originaire sa famille et il versa les cendres depuis la plus haute des falaises.

-J'espère... Que tu seras avec Maman. Et que tu me pardonnera un jour...

Il retint ses larmes une fois de plus et rejoint Gueulfor qui le reconduisit chez lui.

Il se demandait s'il devait appeler Jack. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui hurler dessus à ce point. Mais, sur le coup... Il n'avait pas réfléchit. Il voulait tout recommencer, tout repartir à zéro et sur le coup, rompre avec Jack semblait être la chose à faire. Mais maintenant, il s'en voulait terriblement. S'il devait perdre les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde en si peu de temps... Il n'y survivrait pas. Et quand il vit qu'il ne lui avait même pas envoyé de message, il n'osa pas lui en envoyé un autre. Il fit ce qui lui semblait le plus logique à ce moment là.

Il décida de se prendre une cuite. Il en avait jamais prise, mais le moment semblait bien choisit pour s'y mettre.

Il alla dans le bar le plus proche et demanda une vodka. Le serveur le regarda de haut en bas.

-T'es pas un peu jeune pour boire ?

-Je suis majeur et je t'emmerde. Sers moi.

Le serveur haussa un sourcil et s'exécuta.

-Hiccup ?

Étonné que quelqu'un connaisse son nom dans un bar, il se retourna et vit Astrid.

-Astrid ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Pour qu'un gars vienne directe au comptoir et commande une vodka sans avoir bu avant, commenta le serveur, il n'y a qu'une raison possible. Chagrin d'amour.

-On vous a sonné ? Demanda Hiccup énervé.

-Écoutes, gamin, fit le serveur sur un ton colérique, tu viens ici et ici, c'est chez moi, t'es limite insultant et je me trouve bien sympas de ne pas t'avoir flanqué dehors à coup de pied, mais si tu continues à me chercher, tu vas me trouver.

-Laisses, Eret, il est cool, fit la blonde.

-Mouais... J't'aime bien, As' mais ramène pas tous tes copains cassos', okay ?

Elle sourit.

-Promis.

Eret les laissa et s'occupa d'un autre client.

-Tes copain cassos' ?

-Rustik est venu ici, une fois, expliqua-t-elle. Il a trop bu et a déclenché une bagarre.

-Étonnant, commenta ironiquement Hiccup.

-Crois moi, il a de bonne raison de boire.

-J'en doute pas.

-Et toi ? C'est quoi ta raison pour boire ?

Le regard d'Hiccup se fit dur.

-J'ai enterré mon père aujourd'hui.

Astrid ne dit rien pendant un instant, puis elle ajouta sur un ton froid.

-Toutes mes condoléances. Accident de voiture ?

-Comment tu sais ?

-Dans la voiture A, il y avait ton père, dans la voiture B, ma mère.

Hiccup blanchit. Pas un instant il n'avait pensé à la personne dans la deuxième voiture, dans l'accident.

-Et elle...

-On a l'enterré hier. Alors du coup aujourd'hui...

Elle frappa son verre contre le sien.

-Grosse cuite.

Il la regarda et sourit faiblement.

-Grosse cuite.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Hiccup, lorsqu'il se réveilla, su exactement pourquoi il ne buvait jamais. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un pivert dans la tête* que le soleil s'était rapproché de la Terre, et il avait la bouche pâteuse. En se jurant de ne plus jamais boire, il se passa une main sur le visage en enlevant les mèches qui le gênait. Il sentit un poids sur son torse et sourit. À tout les coup, Jack avait passé la nuit chez lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait quand il venait. Ils passaient la nuit à discuter, Jack le coupait presque tous le temps en l'embrassant et s'excusait à chaque fois en lui disant que c'était de sa faute, qu'il n'avait qu'à pas être aussi beau. En souriant, Hiccup passa une main dans les cheveux claires et regarda par la fenêtre. Le soleil se levait et eux aussi devaient se lever, sinon, ils verraient son père débarquer dans la chambre en retirant les couvertures. C'est qu'il en était bien capable, en plus. Hiccup sourit en regardant par la fenêtre et caressa doucement le crâne de son amour.

-Jack, faut qu'on se lève.

-Hum...

-Debout, ou mon père va débarquer...

-Hum...

Soudain tout se brisa. Astrid, qui reposait sur son torse se redressa.

-Papa?

-Astrid ? Fit Hiccup, choqué.

Elle sembla s'apercevoir de sa présence.

-Hiccup ? Fit-elle, aussi choquée.

Dans le même ensemble, ils baissèrent les yeux vers leur corps nus et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre le plus rapidement possible en jurant. Astrid tira le drap à elle, en essayant de remettre ses vêtements alors qu'Hiccup cherchait frénétiquement son caleçon.

-Merde, c'est pas vrai! Jura Astrid.

-Bordel de merde, Jack va me tuer ! Grogna Hiccup.

-Bon, fit-elle une fois qu'elle avait remis son pantalon et son soutien gorge. On a qu'à faire comme si rien ne c'était passé, okay ? Il y a pas mort d'homme. On était juste trop bourrés, c'est tout, ça arrive.

-Ouais, fit Hiccup sur un ton ironique. Sauf que t'as pas le gars le plus jaloux du monde qui pense que tu t'en ira quand tu auras trouvé mieux que lui.

-Attend, quoi ?

Hiccup soupira et s'assit sur le lit.

-Jack est un peu jaloux. Au début, quand j'étais pote avec Pitch, il pensait qu'il voulait me voler à lui. Bon il s'avère que la seule raison pour laquelle Pitch traînait avec moi, c'était pour l'emmerder. Mais il est légèrement parano...

Astrid s'assit à côté de lui.

-C'est un gars bien, il pourra comprendre. Tu étais soul, tu viens de perdre ton père, ça se comprend.

Hiccup soupira.

-Il aura pu comprendre s'il je ne l'avait pas renvoyé chier quand il est venu me voir...

-Ah oui ?

Hiccup soupira et entreprit de lui raconter.

-En faite, quand Jack est revenu, mon père ne voulait plus que je le vois. Je me suis engueulé avec lui, et j'ai dit.. J'ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas du tout. Et je suis partit au lycée. Quand on m'a annoncé la nouvelle... Je m'en suis voulu à mort, je m'en veux toujours. Il m'a appelé quand... Au mauvais moment. Et je lui ai hurlé dessus en lui disant que c'était de sa faute... Je lui ai dit des choses vraiment horribles. J'ai pas osé l'appeler depuis.

-Écoutes, je ne connais pas spécialement Jack, mais ça m'a pas l'air d'être un mauvais gars. Il sait ce que tu traverses, il comprendra.

-J'en suis pas sûr...

-Je peux te poser une autre question ?

-Oui ?

Le regard d'Astrid descendit vers sa jambe prothétique. Avec toute cette histoire, Hiccup avait complètement oublié qu'elle était visible.

-J'ai eu un accident. Et on a du m'amputer, alors...

-Okay... C'est pour ça que tu ne fais pas de sport ?

-Oui.

-Okay... C'est aussi à cause de ça que tu ne te relevais pas quand les gars te poussaient au sol ?

-Oui. Il y avait un truc qui bloquait ce qui fait que je ne pouvais pas la plier correctement.

-Okay.

-Tu... Tu pourrais garder ça pour toi ? J'aime pas trop que ça se sache.

Elle lui sourit.

-Pas de problème.

Il lui sourit en retour. Finalement, ça aurait pu être pire, se dit-il. Astrid était une fille sympas, et elle saurait garder le secret. Les deux secrets. Et comme elle l'avait dit, personne n'était au courant, alors qui ça gênait. Il arrêterait définitivement de boire, de fréquenter les bars, et il ne recommencerait plus jamais.

Il rentra chez lui une demi-heure après. Il soupira en apercevant la maison. Elle ne serais plus jamais la même, maintenant. Heureusement, la maison avait été acheté il y a des années et son père lui avait laissé suffisamment d'argent pour lui permettre de payer les factures et les courses jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Mais il pouvait dire adieu à ses études. Après son bac, il devrait travaillé. Adieu la fac d'art. Cela dit, il pouvait toujours continuer en amateur.

Et il fallait voir le bon côté des choses, Gueulfor avait promis de l'embaucher dans son atelier, si Hiccup était intéressé. Et travailler dans la mécanique, ça lui permettrai peut-être de pouvoir réparer sa jambe sans devoir attendre des mois à chaque fois...

Il monta les escalier qui menait à la porte d'entré. La bêtise qu'il avait fait avec Astrid cette nuit là avait au moins eut l'avantage de lui faire pensé à autre chose. Il commençait doucement à réaliser qu'il ne reverrait plus son père, et même s'il était partit beaucoup trop tôt à son goût, tous le monde mourrait un jour. Et même s'il en était profondément triste, il était sûr que quelque part, il était réunis avec sa mère, et ça c'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver.

Il soupira un bon coup et essuya les larmes qui commençaient à poindre dans ses yeux. Il ouvrit la porte et entra.

-HICCUP !

Il se retourna et vit Bunny qui courait dans sa direction, l'air affolé.

-Hiccup, je t'en supplie, faut que tu parles à Jack. Il va me faire une connerie, sinon.

-Quoi ?

-Écoutes, je sais que tu lui en veux, et tout, mais...

-Quoi comme connerie ?

-Le genre dangereuse. J'ai peur pour lui. Je sais pas ce que tu lu as dit, mais il va faire une connerie. Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît.

Hiccup referma la porte d'entré.

-Il est où ?

-À maison. Il s'est enfermé et refuse de sortir.

Le trajet qui menait de la maison d'Hiccup à celle de Bunny durait en tant normal 25 minutes. Mais Bunny accélérait tellement qu'il l'avait réduit à un quart d'heure. Et certainement moins si Hiccup n'avait pas insisté pour qu'il ralentisse.

Arrivé chez Bunny, Jack était dans la chambre que les Bunnymund lui avaient donné. Bunny courut dans les escaliers et Hiccup le suivit. Il ouvrit la porte et poussa Hiccup à l'interieur. Jack était allongé sur le lit, une revue à la main et fut surpris de cet entrée fracassante.

-Hiccup ?

-Personne ne sort tant que vous ne réglez pas vos problèmes ! Cria la voix de Bunny à travers la porte.

Jack soupira et sa colla la revu sur le visage.

Hiccup ne savait que dire. Il s'en voulait tellement de lui avoir hurlé dessus sans raison... Et Jack... Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerai pas pour connaître ce qu'il pensait à ce moment là. Connaissant son amour, c'était tout l'un ou tout l'autre. Soit, il lui en voulait et ne savait pas comment lui dire, soit c'était qu'il s'en voulait à lui parce qu'il pensait que c'ét&ait de sa faute.

-Désolé pour Bunny, dit Jack en reposant la revue. Il est acharné quand il veut.

-Non, fit Hiccup, il a raison... Je...

Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.

-Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit. J'ai dit ça parce que j'étais triste. Mais je ne le pensait pas.

-Tu avais raison. Si je n'étais pas revenu foutre la merde...

-Hey, coupa Hiccup, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, okay ? C'est pas de ta faute... C'était... Juste un accident. Un putain d'accident de merde qui a pris la vie de mon père. Mais tu n'y ai pour rien. Personne n'y est pour rien.

Jack se tut un instant puis détourna le regard.

-Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu veux vraiment qu'on rompe ? Je comprendrais, mais...

-Honnêtement, coupa Hiccup en soupirant, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de continuer si tu n'es plus là.

Jack sourit tristement et se leva. Il se plaça devant lui et l'embrassa avec douceur. Hiccup se serra contre lui et l'argenté le serra avec force. Tout en répondant au baiser, Hiccup se demanda s'il devait lui parler de son écart avec Astrid. Mais après tout, ce qui ne se sait pas ne nuit pas, non ?


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

La vie reprit doucement son cours. Hiccup faisait son deuil peu à peu et Jack essayait de l'épauler comme il pouvait. Il passait la plus part du temps chez lui, avait emménagé dans sa chambre et se cherchait activement un boulot dès que les examens seraient passé. Il arrivait qu'ils se disputaient légèrement, comme la fois où Jack avait insisté pour qu'Hiccup porte un short.

-Aller !

-Non !

-Mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Je t'ai vu moins habillé que ça, tu sais ?

Un bout de tissus arriva dans la figure de Jack.

Quand l'été commença à revenir, Jack avait traîné Hiccup dans les magasins pour s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Ils avaient parcourut l'artère piétonne en entrant dans presque tous les magasins et Jack, pour Dieu ne sait quel raison, c'était mis en tête de mettre un short à Hiccup, qui refusait catégoriquement. Il avait cédé pour l'essayer, mais refusait de montrer le résultat à un argenté qui n'attendait ça.

Il avait essayé de se faufiler dans la cabine d'essayage, malgré le regard noir de la vendeuse, mais Hiccup avait refusé de le laisser entrer et avait finit par remettre son pantalon, en envoyant au passage le bout de tissus choisit par Jack dans la figure.

-Je refuse de le mettre ! Dit Hiccup en sortant de la cabine.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Je ne sortirais pas avec ça sur les fesses.

-T'as pas besoin de sortir, tu peux juste le porter à la maison !

-Non !

Leur dispute dura jusqu'au soir où ils rentrèrent à la maison et dînèrent dans le plus grand silence. Ils se couchèrent chacun de leur coté, se maudissant intérieurement mutuellement pour leur entêtement.

Le lendemain, Hiccup se leva en premier et, n'ayant cours qu'à dix heurs, il décida d'aller au lycée à pied. Il aimait bien marcher, et il était sûr de ne pas croiser Jack, parce qu'il ne se sentait pas près à l'affronter. Il passa par le centre ville et retomba fatidiquement sur le magasin du quel il était sortit la veille. Pensivement, il regarda la vitrine, et soupira.

Après tout, c'était vrai, qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtait de mettre ce pantalon ? Okay on voyait ses jambes, mais... Au final, qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Il n'était pas près de se débarrasser de sa jambe en métal, alors... Allait-il la cacher jusqu'à sa mort ? Il imagina ce que son père aurait dit :

_-Tu es un Haddock, un Haddock est fier et courageux. Et même quand il se casse la gueule, il reste bad ass. Peut importe la situation, un Haddock a toujours la classe. C'est comme ça, c'est dans nos gènes, on y peut rien._

Hiccup sourit tristement. Jusqu'à présent, toutes les personnes qui savaient avait réagit positivement, alors...

Il entra dans le magasin. Jack avait intérêt à être content.

Jack de son côté, tirait une tête de dix pied de long. Il n'avait pas vu Hiccup ce matin là, et il s'en voulait d'avoir autant insisté. Après tout, il savait à quel point Hiccup n'aimait pas sa jambe. Mais il aurait voulu lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas si horrible. Lui, il l'aimait bien, alors pourquoi pas lui ? Il soupira en arrivant devant ses amis. Il espérait qu'Hiccup ne lui ferait pas la tête très longtemps.

-Salut...

-Ben, dis donc, t'en fait une tête, commenta North. Un problème ?

-Me suis engueulé avec Hiccup.

-Qu'est-ce t'as encore fait, soupira Bunny.

-Mais rien ! J'ai juste... Insisté pour qu'il fasse quelque chose, mais...

-Oh putain la vache ! Coupa Bunny.

Jack fronça les sourcils. Ses quatre amis regardait quelque chose derrière lui, l'air particulièrement surpris. Il se retourna et constata que tout le monde avait l'air surpris. Excepté Raiponce, qui avait un sourire doux, et Merida, qui faisait l'un de ses sourires grognards. Puis il le vit. Hiccup. Au milieu de la foule. Puis il vit ce qui attirait le regard. Il regarda ses jambe. L'une de chair et l'autre de métal.

Jack sourit en songeant qu'il avait fini par le mettre ce bon dieu de short. Hiccup arriva vers lui.

-T'es content ?

-Très. Même plus. Plus que content. Ravi. Épaté. Esbroufé. Et si on avait pas cours là, tout de suite, je te montrerai bien à quel point je suis ravi.

Hiccup sourit.

-Mais pourquoi... Mais pourquoi t'en a mis un ? Je veux dire... Devant tout le monde ?

-Je me suis imaginé ce que mon père aurait dit. Un truc du genre ''assume toi et emmerde ceux que ça dérange'' alors...

-C'est...

-Si ça te déranges, je peux aller me changer...

-Hein ? Non ! Non, je préfère comme ça.

Hiccup sourit et l'embrassa.

Finalement, la fin de l'année finit par arriver, et le bac aussi. Tous ce concentrèrent sur leur examens, et presque toute la classe eut le bac. Une grosse soirée fut organisé parmi toutes les terminales du lycée. Le bar d'Eret fut rempli à craqué, au grand damne de celui-ci, et l'alcool coula à flot. Jack, qui était un fêtard de nature, s'en donna à cœur joie et finit par remarquer qu'Hiccup ne buvait pas.

-Pourquoi, tu veux pas un verre ?

-Non, merci.

-Pourquoi ?

-La dernière fois, j'ai fait une connerie, autant éviter de recommencer.

Jack sourit et l'embrassa en lui disant qu'il aimait voir à quel point il était responsable et lui fit part de son envie urgente de se vider la vessie. Hiccup sourit en secouant la tête devant l'attitude éméché de son petit copain (qu'il trouvait parfaitement adorable, mais autant évité de l'incité à boire d'avantage) et soupira.

-Hiccup ?

Le susnommé se retourna et vit Astrid.

-Salut Astrid. Ça va ? Alors mention quoi ?

-Très bien. Tu pourrait venir, faut que je te parle ?

Il remarqua son air sérieux.

-Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-On peut aller dehors ?

Il la suivit. Ils marchèrent un peu, histoire de s'éloigner du bar.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Astrid ? Demanda Hiccup, qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

-Je... Je suis enceinte.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

-Attends... Quoi ?

-Je suis enceinte.

-De... Ça date pas de l'autre fois ? Pitié, dis moi que ça date pas de l'autre fois...

-... Si...

Hiccup se passa une main sur le visage.

-Oh putain... C'est pas vrai... Mais c'est pas vrai... Jack va m'assassiner.

Elle soupira.

-Je... Je sais pas quoi faire... Je peux pas avorter... J'ai... J'ai essayé et j'ai pas eut la force... Je ne pouvais pas...

Ses yeux s'inondèrent de larmes

-Mon père ne veut pas que je le garde et me force à ce que je le fasse adopter... Et de toute façon, je ne peux pas l'élever...

Quand il comprit qu'elle se mettait à paniquer, Hiccup la pris gentiment par l'épaule.

-Eh, doucement, on va trouver une solution, okay ?

-Mais laquelle ? S'il était dans une mauvaise famille... Je ne peux pas imaginer que...

-Je vais m'en occuper, déclara Hiccup.

-Quoi ? Toi ?

-Mon père m'aurait tuer, s'il avait encore été là, d'avoir mis un Haddock au monde et de ne pas m'en occuper. Je m'en occuperai. Comme ça, toi, tu continue tes études et il ne sera pas dans n'importe quelle famille.

-Mais... Toi?

-Mon oncle tient un atelier en ville et m'a offert un boulot. Je commence à bosser la semaine prochaine.

-Tu ne pourra pas t'en occuper tout le temps... Et Jack ?

-Jack, c'est mon problème.

-Mais... Comment il va réagir en sachant que t'as mis enceinte la fille avec laquelle tu l'a tromper ?

-À mon avis, c'est pas tellement le bébé qui va le mettre en colère, plutôt le fait que je l'ai trompé... Enfin, c'est mon problème, je m'en occuperais. Et pour le bébé aussi, je trouverai une solution.

Elle soupira et il la prit dans ses bras.

Il finit par la laisser et rentra dans le bar. Il devait parler à Jack de toute urgence. Mais l'argenté était introuvable. Il chercha Bunny, mais le résultat fut le même. Introuvable. Il se tourna vers North.

-Eh, cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit, tu ne sais pas où est Jack ?

-Non ! Il est partit avec Bunny, tout à l'heure !

-Okay, merci !

Il sortit du bar et demanda à Merida et Raiponce si elles pouvaient le ramener chez lui. Elles le déposèrent devant sa maison et il fut surpris d'y voir la voiture de Bunny. Il se précipita dans la maison et appela Jack. Un claquement de porte se fit entendre et il vit Jack descendre de sa chambre, un sac dans les mains.

-Jack, je peux te parler ?

-C'est pas la peine, je suis déjà au courant, lui dit-il méchamment.

Hiccup blanchit.

-C'est quand que tu comptais me dire que tu te tapais Astrid dans mon dos ?

-Que... Quoi ?

-C'est quand que tu comptais me le dire ?

-Je...

-T'as ?

-Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas...

-Oui, bien sûr, fit Jack méchamment, tu ne voulais pas. C'est elle qui t'as forcé, c'est ça ? Et bien, tu peux être sûr que je ne viendrais plus me mettre dans vos affaires. Je me casse.

-Jack...

Mais Jack l'ignora. Il sortit de la maison en claquant la porte et une poignée de secondes plus tard, un vrombissement se fit entendre. La voiture de Bunny était partit. Hiccup s'affala sur le canapé.

Voilà. Ce qu'il craignait le plus était arrivé. Il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie parce qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, il avait trop bu.

Sentant les larmes qui allaient monter, il les refoula. Il n'avait que trop pleurer, déjà. Et il allait devenir père. Il allait devoir élever cet enfant tout seul, alors il devait être fort. Il regarda la photo de son père qu'il avait accroché au dessus de la télé. C'est sur lui qu'il devait prendre exemple. Son père avait toujours était là quand il avait eut besoin, et c'est ce qu'il devait faire. Être toujours présent pour son enfant.

Il souffla et se releva, plus prêt que jamais à affronter le futur, même s'il devait le faire seul.

Fin.


End file.
